Nikolle Doolin
Nikolle Doolin '''is a frequent narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. Her fist appearance was in S2E22's "Forget Me Not". Main character narrations are in bold. Appearances * '''Season 2 ** Episode 22 *** "Forget Me Not" * Season 3 ** Episode 3 *** "Have You Seen This Child?" ** Episode 4 *** "Sibling Rivalry" ** Episode 11 *** "Anecdotes in Ashes" ** Episode 12 *** "October 29, 2013" * Season 4 ** Episode 6 *** "Her Name Was Emma" ** Episode 20 *** "I'm Never Babysitting Again" ** Episode 24 *** "Why You Can't Talk to the Dead" *** "The Lovers" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 2 *** "Let Go" *** "Aiden's Special Power" *** "Merciless" *** "What Could Have Been" *** "You Never Call, You Never Write" *** "Poor Choices" * Season 5 ** Episode 3 *** “I Found a Dead Girl’s Diary” ** Episode 6 *** "Now and Forever" ** Episode 10 *** "Mr. Wednesday" ** Episode 11 *** "The Siren of the Sound" ** Episode 12 *** "The Oddkids" ** Episode 14 *** "The Donacrann" ** Episode 17 *** "The Perfect Family" *** "The Screaming Starts at Midnight" *** "Nearby" ** Episode 18 *** "The Well Went Bad on the Pierson Farm" ** Episode 19 *** "I Investigate Hauntings for a Living" *** "We Tried to Keep Them Out" *** "Your Local Small Town Library" ** Episode 22 *** "Voices in the Spirit Box" *** "My Grandfather's Journal" *** "Beacon House" ** Episode 24 *** [["House Moravec"|'"House Moravec"']] *** "As Helen Remembered It" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 1 ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 3 * Season 6 ** Episode 1 *** "The Strange Death of Arthur Warden" *** "I Was an Air Traffic Controller" ** Episode 2 *** "Why I Stopped Babysitting" *** "One Bad Case of Pinkeye" *** "Mr. Pershing" ** Episode 4 *** "The Paris Green Solution" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "On the Eve" ** Episode 7 *** "Uncle Jerry's Family Fun Zone" ** Episode 8 *** "Rooms Available for Cheap" ** Episode 10 *** "My Husband Saw Something Terrible" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "Someone, Somewhere, is Lonelier Than I Am" ** Episode 14 *** "Hotel Necessity" ** Episode 15 *** "The Defense Attorney" *** "The House Sitters" ** Episode 17 *** "No Photo to Sleep" ** Episode 18 *** "Nurse's Training" ** Episode 19 *** "Recluse" ** Episode 20 *** "The Bonds of Marriage" *** "Forever, Always" *** "Search and Resuce - Pt. 3" ** Episode 21 *** "Chyandour" *** "Ludlow Sanitarium" ** Episode 22 *** "I Was an Observant Child" ** Episode 23 *** "Does it Hurt When You Sleep?" *** "The Reaping of Bobby Ward" ** Episode 24 *** "The Oregon Shriek" ** Episode 25 *** "Creeping Crimson" *** "Better Days" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 2 ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4 * Season 7 ** Episode 1 *** "The Mary Hillenbrand Cassette" ** Episode 2 *** "I Have the Touch" *** "An Internet Mystery" ** Episode 3 *** "Moniathin's Nest" *** "The Super Bowl Party" ** Episode 4 *** "The Zoo for Bad People" *** "The 1%: Part 1" ** Episode 5 *** "My Sister's Laptop" *** "The 1%: Part 2" ** Episode 6 *** "I Love My Grandparent's Fireplace" *** "Ten-Twenty" *** "The 1%: Part 3" ** Episode 7 *** "Bilderberg Road" *** "The Highway Dancer" *** "The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 8 *** "Down in the Library Basement" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** "Anniversary" ** Episode 11 *** "My Uncle Ford" *** "Placement" *** "Johnny's Notebook" ** Episode 12 *** "The Moondance Drive-In Theater" *** "Separation Anxiety" ** Episode 13 *** "Family Tree" *** "The Devil's Toybox" ** Episode 14 *** "The Children in Our Family Are Cursed" *** "The Silent Treatment" ** Episode 15 *** "Bounce" *** "Memories of My Childhood Pet" *** "A Scarecrow for God" ** Episode 17 *** "There's Something Wrong with My Daughter" ** Episode 18 *** [["The Woman Made of Glass"|'"The Woman Made of Glass"']] ** Episode 20 *** "Continuity and Equilibrium" ** Episode 22 *** "Down in the Library Basement - Part 2" ** Episode 23 *** "They Were Wearing Masks" ** Episode 24 *** "We Were Soap" *** "The Burning House" *** "Fairweather Nightmares" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" ** Bonus Epsiode #2: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 5 ** Old Time Radio, Vol. 3 *** "A Draw to the Listener" * Season 8 ** Episode 2 *** "Diary of a Woman with Cataplexy" *** "Forgetful Jones" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" *** "The Hidden Pool" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "From the Inside Out" *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 5 *** "The Black Tree" ** Episode 6 *** "Lily Doll" ** Episode 7 *** [["The Monster Outside the Closet"|'"The Monster Outside the Closet"']] *** "I Have One Daughter" *** "In My Handwriting" ** Episode 8 *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Loose Teeth" ** Episode 10 *** "Magic Marty" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "Countdown to Christmas" ** Episode 12 *** "Mother of Sorrows" ** Episode 13 *** "The New Beginnings Center" ** Episode 14 *** "The Whispered Fears of Wayward Boys" *** "Flight 43" *** "Auntie Bells" ** Episode 15 *** "The Fetal Position" *** "All Roads Go Somewhere" ** Episode 16 *** "Passit, Florida" *** "Today Ends Badly" ** Episode 17 *** "Mrs. Willinson's Homemade Jam" ** Episode 20 *** "The Fiend House" ** Episode 21 *** "Mr. Cracks" ** Episode 22 *** "The Neighbor" ** Episode 23 *** "Number 3" *** "Mr. Grabs" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Drug Takes Something" *** "The Town I Grew Up in Was Torn Apart by a Serial Killer" ** Episode 25 *** "There's Something Beneath Denver International Airport" *** "My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" ** Season 8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Our Town Was Visited by an Ice Cream Truck" ** Episode 2 *** "The Glaring Man" ** Episode 3 *** "Garbage" ** Episode 4 *** "The Bald Man" ** Episode 5 *** "I've Been on this Train Forever" ** Episode 8 *** "Confessor to the Dead" *** "Taco Tuesday" ** Episode 10 *** "Thank You for Calling" ** Episode 11 *** "A Friend for You" ** Episode 12 *** "The Gargoyle Song" ** Episode 14 *** "A Forgotten Curio Shop" ** Episode 18 *** "The Girls of Green Meadow" *** "Apotemnophilia" ** Episode 20 *** "The Ashland Police Department's Evidence Locker" ** Episode 22 *** "The Silent Witness" ** Episode 23 *** "Pat's People" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 5 ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7 * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "The Boy Who Cried Sheep" ** Episode 2 *** "Gehenna" ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" *** "Wade's Waiting Room" ** Episode 4 *** "After the Curtain Called" ** Episode 5 *** "The Hum" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Nutcracker Town" ** Episode 9 *** "The Lady at the Mail Slot" *** "The Adventures of Zombiegirl" ** Episode 10 *** "The Dancing Flames of Fear" ** Episode 11 *** "Smidge" ** Episode 12 *** "The Rat Girl of St. Bruno's" ** Episode 13 *** "A Job for John" *** "The Great White" ** Episode 14 *** "It'll Be Back Tonight" ** Episode 15 *** "Kensey Kendall's Entrepreneurial Extravaganza" *** "Three Faced Thelma" *** "I Can't Let My Friends Leave the Mine" ** Episode 16 *** "The Siren & the Hound" *** "The Dumpster Ghosts" *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Bonus Episode #3: Live in Chicago *** "Piper" ** Episode 17 *** "There Was a Little Girl" *** "The Devil's in the Details" *** "The Haunted Items Business is Closed" *** "Back Alley Sue" ** Episode 18 *** "Jack in the Box" *** "AFFY" ** Episode 19 *** "Within the Den" *** "The Eastwoods" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 20 *** "Russian Ice Roads" *** "We Forgot About Muriel" *** "Gaps in the Memory" ** Episode 21 *** "House Full of Eyes" ** Episode 22 *** "The Price of Truth" ** Episode 23 *** "The Final Victim of Hopkins' Pit" ** Episode 24 *** "Hideaway" *** "Look for the Silver Lining" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Hunter's Last Day" *** "The Evening Cycle" * Season 11 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Dinah in the Attic" ** Episode 1 *** "In the Quiet Hours" *** "Dandelion Fluff" ** Episode 2 *** "Not Your Standard Phobia" *** "Black Sand" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "Baby Turns Seven" *** "An Honest Man" *** "Gray House" ** Episode 3 *** "Warning Cry" ** Episode 4 *** "Mr. Clacky-Teeth" *** "Robert's Repairs" *** "Tap" *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 5 *** "Long Night at the Nursing Home" *** "Containing Secrets" ** Episode 6 *** "Full Bloom" *** "It Came Out of the Rain" ** Episode 7 *** "Yes/No" ** Episode 8 *** "In a Land of Weeping Corpses" ** Episode 10 *** "A Person in the Rain" *** [["Body Fluid Bingo"|'"Body Fluid Bingo"']] ** Episode 11 *** "The Bird Box" ** Episode 12 *** "If I Don't See Them" *** "Two in a Box" *** "Bedtime at the Coopers" ** Episode 13 *** "Weird Church" ** Episode 14 *** "Fun Facts" *** "E is for Elephant" *** "The Reason Why I Lock the Door During a Storm" ** Episode 15 *** "Emily's Alone" ** Episode 16 *** "The Taking Tree" *** "It Was a Different Time" ** Episode 17 *** "The Test" *** "Whispers in the Woods" ** Episode 18 *** "Pet Sitting" ** Episode 20 *** "Blackwood Holler" ** Episode 21 *** "Anybody Else" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Everyone's Invited" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018 *** "The Last Trick R Treater" *** "Her Stolen Candy" ** Episode 23 *** "Velvet" *** "After the Lifeboat" *** "The Summer Solstice" ** Episode 25 *** "The Boy in the Alley" *** "The Family Strega" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Stay Down, Nellie" *** "Gracie" *** "What the Dead Feel" *** "House Party" * Season 12 ** Episode 1 *** "Unknown Horror" *** [["The Cabinet of Dr. Micro"|'"The Cabinet of Dr. Micro"']] ** Episode 2 *** "October 17, 1989" *** "The Blue Ghost Fireflies of DuPont State Forest" ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "It's Tradition" *** "A Christmas Wish" *** "The Dangers of Mistletoe" ** Episode 4 *** "My Pet Monster" *** "Day 416" *** "Dirt" ** Episode 6 *** "Black Pines Park" ** Episode 7 *** "The Hole in the Wall" ** Episode 8 *** "Locked In" *** "Don't Let the Witch Out" ** Episode 9 *** "The Drain" ** Episode 11 *** "The Earworm" ** Episode 12 *** "Recalculating" *** "The Patient in Room 251" *** "Impressions of Death" ** Episode 13 *** "Totality" ** Episode 14 *** "The Changeling" ** Episode 15 *** "Heart of Stone" ** Episode 16 *** "My Boyfriend Doesn't Know About the Man in the Basement" *** "MJ Was Here" ** Episode 17 *** "A Ride Through Shenandoah" *** "Missing Person Fliers" *** "Clinical Trial" *** "The Rider" ** Episode 18 *** "The Ghost Men Project" *** "Victoria's Road" *** "The Girl on the Porch" ** Episode 19 *** "It Lingers Still" ** Episode 20 *** "My Mother" ** Episode 21 *** "Rocking A Ranch" ** Episode 22 *** "Gray" *** "A Car Accident Can Change Everything" ** Episode 23 *** "The Things Cassie Saw" ** Episode 25 *** "Whitefall" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "Let Nothing Go to Waste" *** "The Embrace" *** "Blemish" *** "Passing On" ** Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 8 *** [["The Iscariot 8"|'"The Iscariot 8"']] * Season 13 ** Episode 2 *** "Silence" ** Episode 3 *** "Missing Brindolyn" ** Episode 4 *** "Mom and Dad" *** "Tick" ** Episode 5 *** "The Puppet in the Tree" ** Episode 6 *** "Calvin" *** "The Puppy Mill" *** "The Uninvited" ** Episode 7 *** "Second to Last Stop" ** Episode 8 *** "The Skeleton Key to the City" ** Episode 9 *** "New Ownership" *** "Grunts" *** "The Light from Windows" ** Episode 11 *** "The Montford Experiment" ** Episode 12 *** "On Your Honor" *** "Close Your Eyes, Sleep" *** "But There's No Sleep at Camp" ** Episode 13 *** "Sometimes Even Mamas Make Mistakes" ** Episode 14 *** "Globus Hystericus" ** Episode 15 *** [["Wendigo Psychosis"|'"Wendigo Psychosis"']] *** "Cry for Me" *** "The Mystery of Orivlle's Missing Portraits" ** Episode 16 *** [["They Still Haven't Found Stevie"|'"They Still Haven't Found Stevie"']] *** "Bad Apples" *** "Plan X Part 2" ** Episode 17 *** "It's in the Yard" *** "The Stain" *** "Plan X Part 3" ** Episode 18 *** "Green Rain" *** "Death in the Family" *** "Mom Needs Help with Her Tapes" *** "Plan X Part 4" ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** "Masks" *** "The Halloween Children of Old Harrington" ** Episode 20 *** "It Fell from the Sky" *** "Plan X Part 5" ** Episode 21 *** "My Love, in Pieces" ** Episode 22 *** [["Daylight Remaining"|'"Daylight Remaining"']] ** Episode 23 *** "Sunflower's Weep" ** Episode 24 *** "A Wampoke Family Dinner' *** "What Have They Done with the Crystal Cat's Head?" ** Episode 25: Christmas 2019 *** "Gift Exchange" *** "Wonderland" *** "You Gotta Believe (In Grandpa John)" *** "Christmas in Antarctica" *** "Episode Wraparound" ** Bonus Episode #5: Christmas 2019 *** "The Black Dove" *** "Secret Santa, Secret History" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "Hallowhen" *** "I Never Sleep" ** Bonus Episode #7: Old Time Radio, Vol. 9 *** "I am a God" * The New Decayed, Season 1 ** Episode 4 *** "Final Broadcast"